<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shannon buckley-diaz by evaneddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676426">shannon buckley-diaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie'>evaneddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after buck and eddie get married, they adopt a baby girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shannon buckley-diaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>transfer from tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chris, meet your new baby sister,” Buck whispers tenderly, keeping one eye on the newborn baby being held by his husband, and another on the fourteen year old on the couch with an episode of Criminal Minds paused on the television.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, she’s so cute. Wh- what’s her name?” The boy’s breath hitches as he sees the tiny bundle in his dad’s arms, and he tenderly reaches out a finger to the baby.</p><p>“Shannon,” Eddie replies with a wide grin.</p><p>“Like Mom,” whispers Chris.</p><p>Buck’s hand falls from the low of Eddie’s back as the man takes a seat next to their son, and he smiles wetly at them from his standing position. He’s never been happier than he is now, watching the young boy set up a large pillow on his lap so Shannon can lay there comfortably for him to hold her.</p><p>She settles instantly, gurgling lightly as one hand of her older brother’s rests protectively on her belly and he lets her death grip a finger on the other. Shoving it into her mouth, she blinks up at him, a mildly started look on her face when he starts to giggle at her.</p><p>Buck’s never been happier, and he leans down, crouching on his legs in front of Eddie, and places a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I love you,” he tells Eddie. “I love all three of you, so much.”</p><p>“Love you too, Evs,” Eddie whispers in response. “And the both of you munchkins,” he continues as he holds Buck’s hands and looks at their children.</p><p>“Love you Dad. Love you Papa.” Chris doesn’t take his eyes off the baby in his embrace, cooing lightly at her. “Shannon, let’s make it our little secret that I love you more.”</p><p>Quiet laughter fills the living room, soon interrupted by the wailing of a hungry baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>